Captured Souls
by Samstar1990
Summary: Sakura and her frineds are swallowed by the shadows and wake up in a new world. The star cards are gone and several of this world's inhabitance are now trapped in new cards. Now Sakura has to capture these new cards as they cause havoc all over their home
1. Shadows in the sunrise

The sun rose and eliminated the darkened streets, revealing a shadow. This shadow was different. There was no source and it darted to and fro in a unorganised and erratic route. Sakura rose from her bed, her pj's covering her hands her wiped her eyes and yawned. Upon hearing snoring she turned and smiled. The small yellow bear snored happily in his draw bedroom. Turning she gazed over at her calendar. Today Li was coming for a visit. She blushed at the memory of her lover. She remembered jumping towards him when the void card had just been captured, if he wasn't there she would have fallen quite some way...

Now remembering the fear of what could of happened she slapped her cheeks and got herself dressed and stuffed a still sleeping Kero into her back pack

"cookies..." the guardian mumbled making Sakura giggle. She skipped downstairs and grabbed an apple, Li's flight came in early so there was no time to make breakfast. She knew Tori her brother would be unhappy but what did she care, all he did was tease her after the whole nearly falling to her death thing.

She closed the door and stopped. Taking her backpack off she peered inside at the Star book; inside slept the Star cards. Sakura sighed, 'thought I'd forgotten you' she giggled as she wrapped her fingers round her star key necklace.

"Sakura!" A voice called. Turning, Sakura was greeted by her best friend.

"Madison" she called running down to path. She breathed in to say good morning but Madison grabbed hold of her arm.

"Less talking, we have to get going!" Madison laughed, one hand planted on her camera, her finger hovering over the record button as always.

Madison seemed more excited about Li returning then Sakura did. But then again when did Madison ever give up the chance to film Sakura especially after all the cards had been converted.

When they arrived at the airport they found they were early. The girls decided to stand outside in the cool morning breeze and listened to the life bustling around them when suddenly

"SAKURA!" They both jumped as kero came speeding towards them apparently out of breath and very angry. "You left me behind!" he screamed. Heads began to turn so Sakura grabbed Kero and began to perform a ventriloquist act while backing into the airport followed by Madison. They crouched into a corner and whispered.

"kero you nearly got caught again" Sakura poked the teddy bears head.

"But you left me behind" Kero was annoyed. More than usual. Sakura sensed this.

"Kero" she began as the little guardian turned to look at her.

"I don't know" Kero answered the silent question "Something's watching us"

Sakura was worried. Then a hand touched her shoulder. She screamed and turned to see a startled Li staring back at her. She bowed and apologised several times. Li caught her shoulders mid bow, pushed her back up and embraced her. His lips pressed firmly against hers. She blushed furiously.

"Awwww don't they look cute" A small voice called out.

"Well hey there little girl" Kero mocked. The "little girl" was Meilin who had come along with Li.

The shadow circled above the group as they talk and attempted to keep Kero quiet. Then he struck.

The world plunged into darkness. The four friends and the guardian began to fall into what seemed like a black hole. A loud manic laughter filled their ears and mocked them unmercifully. Sakura grasped out for her friends but they disappeared one by one calling out for her. Suddenly she felt something. The Star book flashed up in front of her and the flew out of the book and surrounded her. They seemed in pain.

The book transformed back into the Clow book and the cards released themselves and began to be sucked away by the darkness.

They cried silently and reached for their master who tried to reach back. As The darkness closed around her she felt her hand grab another but she couldn't see who she had grabbed

The darkness was shattered by two voices.

"I'm Brad Best" said one "And I'm AJ Topper"


	2. Awakened in mystery

The darkness seemed to swirl and became to merge and become a room. It was small and had a chair and a TV from which the voices were escaping from. It was something to do with a tournament but her head was beating too hard to concentrate. Trying to pull herself to sit while the room swirled made her feel queasy but she knew she had to get up and find out where she was. She felt someone lying on top of her. However her vision was blurry and she could only make out a pink blob. Was she having a migraine or did she really hit a brick wall? Sakura groaned.

Nestled on her lap was a small girl, as her mind cleared and her vision became focused she made out more details, her dress reached her ankles and was long sleeves, in her brown hair was a bow, she appeared to be hugging a small winged heart plush. She opened her eyes and knelt in front of Sakura and peered up at her with big adoring eyes. She smiled. Sakura suddenly realised who was sat in front of her. She stared in disbelief.

"H-Hope?" she stuttered. The little girl beamed in agreement and embraced Sakura nuzzling her chest. She felt safe and secure with her master.

Sakura pushed her away gently and smiled. She rose and pulled up Hope to stand. Then like a caring parent, she led the small child out of the room surveying the area, trying to make sense of where they were. Everything seemed different but Sakura shook off that feeling, convincing herself it was just her headache. The white walls seemed to go on forever. She eyed the front door ahead and placed her hand on the handle. Turning back she saw the flicker of the tv reflected on the walls behind her.

As they left the Tv announcer's voice rang out.

"And as of yet there are no answers to resolve the mystery that has happened here today"

On the other side of Town Madison sat on a park bench and played with the lens cap on her camera. The birds sung as they sailed elegantly on the winds in the open area of the park. She looked over to the Path to see Li talking to some locals.

"I hope everyone's alright" she whispered flipping open the side panel of her camera and clicked play. She watched the tape of her friends with unmoving eyes, holding back the tears that she had no idea where she was or where her friends were. Suddenly something caught her eye under the bush next to the bench.

She bent over and dragged it out carefully, it was so familiar. The red cover and the lock.

"The Clow Book?" she questioned what she was looking at. Li appeared behind her a similar look of confusion on her face.

"Apparently we're in Japan" he said bluntly "But not the one we're from"

There was a moment of stunned silence. How was that possible?

The fiery red cover in the silent girl's hand caught his attention. He knew that cover anywhere being a descendant of the magical family it came from.

"The Clow Book?" he stuttered "But Sakura transformed it into the Star book"

"I know" she replied

"So it's like time has been reversed"

"I know"

"Are you" Li reached towards her "ok?"

"Where is everyone?" she looked around "It's deserted" she seemed to be changing the subject but she was right

Li remembered the people he had been talking to did seem to be in a hurry. It was like something earth moving had occurred around the time that they had arrived in this world, this mirror of their home. The birds dropped into the trees condemning the park to silence.

Meanwhile.

"Well this isn't my fault!" Meilin screamed, her ponytail thrashing about wildly in anger. Kero growled.

"You distracted me so I didn't sense whatever attacked us!" The little yellow blur barked, standing on the girl's shoulder. The two of them were stopped in mid argument as a couple of people walked passed; Kero went limp and flopped like a small stuffed animal. They glanced in Meilin's direction looking distance, and then they turned and walked off.

"That was weird" Meilin whispered under her breath. Kero lifted his head and nodded. Peering round the corner they watched as a group of people seemed to be standing in a circle around a radio, as if their very lives depended on it.

"I wonder what they are waiting for" Kero whispered. Meilin's responded by going over to them at such a force it sent Kero flying. He hit the wall hard and sank to the floor. Rubbing his head he glanced over to where the energetic fighter had flown to. The look on the faces that she spoke to showed utter disgust as she questioned them. Someone across the way replied her question but spoke low so Kero could not hear them at all. Meilin bowed quickly and walked away scooping up Kero as she paced, A look of disbelief on her face.

"Meilin?" Kero asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"It's unbelievable" she whispered "You'll never believe what has just happened in this place"

"What" kero leant forward, his large ears open to her.

"Well you see, around the time we arrived..." she began.

Suddenly her explanation was cut off by an almighty wail, like a large bird. Kero leaped from her shoulder and shot off in the air, Meilin in pursuit.

"Better explain on the way" He called " we need to know all we can!"

Madison screamed and clenched the Clow Book in her hand. Li was defending with his sword. He slashed at the attacked and it wailed a war cry at its companion.

The four beasts attack, a blur of white, black, red and blue.


	3. The challenge is set

The large tiger struck his claw down onto Li who defended with his sword. He jump backwards and called upon lightning to strike his enemy. The bolt was inches from the large cat when his eyes flash. The lightning turned and attacked the summoner. He was confused, how could the creature have such power. Then he heard a scream.

Madison was cowering under the bench, the book clutched in her hand. The large turtle like being knelt down and peered at the girl, he seemed to be looking for something. Madison wondered through her tears what on earth they thought she had.

Li was still battling the tiger, with the constant attacks he failed to notice a large bird swooping in from behind until the last moment.

"hands off!" Meilin screamed as she planted her foot into the phoenix's beak. There was a blur as the feathered attacker flew wings over tail feathers. She stood to gloat in her victory when a large dragoon caused a wind that picked up and dumped her in a tree. The wind then got bigger and began to destroy the park throwing all of them and the benches, lamps and small bushes into the air.

Sakura gasped as she saw the large wind with four beasts surrounding them. A couple of bystanders were muttering to each other

"Why are they attacking?"

"This has to do with that"

"Without them they are wild!"

Although she didn't fully understand she had to help them. She felt Hope squeeze her hand and bury her head deeper in her plush. Sakura ran forward and didn't stop. As she got closer she saw Madison and Li spinning in the cyclone. Li's sword was swirling on its own and what appeared to be the Clow book span, its clasp barely hanging on.

"Sakura!" Kero flew over. "You'll never believe what happened!"

"Kero! Can't you talk to those creatures?" Sakura panicked as her friends were at the mercy of the beasts.

Kero swallowed hard and flew in front of the dragoon

"Hey you!" He screamed, as the eyes of the beast fell on him, he felt a large shiver of fear "What's the big idea?!"

The dragoon let out a low grunt, Kero nodded "I know that"

The turtle grunted and kero looked shocked "right?"

The phoenix let out a sharp cry "Now wait a minute!"

The tiger roared "Calm down!"

He floated down the card master, "Right, a load of Bladers? Have gone missing"

"OK" Sakura nodded

"And there was a magical essence they sensed"

"Right"

"So they traced it here"

"Ok"

"They say we stole their masters"

Sakura stared at him in stunned silence

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whirlwind stopped and everything dropped. As the children groaned and wood clattered. The book flew to the floor and fell open revealing the top card. The phoenix's eyes softened and e leant down over the book. Kero flew close cautiously and peered at the top card

"Who's that!" Kero exclaimed, The bird cawed. "That's your master?"

Hope pulled Sakura towards the creatures, being a six year old in body she was intrigued. Kero turned.

"People from this world have become Clow cards" he sounded worried.

"How right you are" a new voice chilled the bones as well as the blood. A shadow appeared above the trees. A piece of darkness shot at the book and rose the cards into the air. Then they disappeared.

"What did you do?" Li managed the say

"I released them..." the shadow echoed "and gave them power to roam the city"

Hope ran into Sakura and hugged her shaking with fear. Sakura held her protectively

The shadow began to fade out "So cardcaptor, you sealed them once, can you do it again?"

There was silence

Then crash crack smash

And Meilin landed at the foot of a tree with a thud.


	4. The Flower

Li rose from his bed, haunted by the images of darkness and destruction. He grasped at his blanket and grinded his teeth as he waited for the life to pierce his memory and purge it of such a horrid event. He folded the blankets neatly and placed them gently on top of the pile in the closet at the end of the room, he turned back and surveyed the empty room; the light from the squared doorway created a column of light that stretch across the yellow floorboards and rested upon the screen doors at the opposite end of the room. Although it needed not that light to be seen as the mid morning sun illuminated the screen doors that made up one of the walls. Again for the third day he was the last to wake, his nightmares chaining him down so that he surfaces later.

He entered the room adjoining which was the same as the one he was sleeping in, but this one had a small table in the centre at which his friends were chattering away and eating the breakfast their host had so gracefully laid for them. The girl chirped morning in chorus and Li sat himself beside Sakura, he turned to her and smiled warmly, shaking off any fear he had from the disturbing sleep. Their host joined them.

"Ohio Li, did you sleep well?" He asked, his voice was gently yet strong

"I did thank you Mr Granger" He Lied

Mr Granger was The father of two of the boys who had gone missing along with their grandfather. Although the group were surprised how easily he accepted their story, but he explained his son and their friends had encountered many things ( he added under his breath, even a few girl troubles) that another wasn't surprising.

//quick note: this will feature two OC, one mine, the other a friends, kinda like a pressie cos she doesn't know, please pretend that even though its not finished that this is set a long time after Reunion(another fic of mine 3)//

"Are you going up to the ruins today? The storm has finally past and its such a beautiful view up there after the rain" He pointed to a painting on the wall. "That's a painting of how it looks, its very close to actually being there"

Sakura stared adoringly at the scene, her eyes filled with excitement. She dived across teh table and grasped Li's arm.

"Let's go!" She chirped. Li stared blankly at her, a small fish poking out his mouth. He blinked twice then swallowed. Meilin and Madison turned to each other and laughed. Mr Granger rose and turned.

"I'll lead you there shall I" At this Sakura cheered and jumped up and down. The table collapsed under her. Everyone stared wide eyed at her.

"S-sorry" Sakura cried.

Mr Granger walked a good five paces ahead of them, his wide smile greeting those passing by. Madison's eye worried as she stared at the back of the proud man. His smile was masking how he truly felt. But the reason for it seemed unclear at this time. She felt it was best to stay silent.

Elsewhere, at the ruins, two girls were advancing up the steps of around the same age. One was wearing a white dress with a small sleeveless jacket of the same colour, she had long blond hair and blue eyes, the other had A green vest top with jeans and black gloves, she had long red hair and green eyes. The top reached the top and faced the entrance to a long passage that housed a shrine.

"Are you sure about this" The red headed girl turned, placing her hand on her chest. The Blond girl tilted her head and smiled

"Dad said that the statue is said to be linked to Bit beasts" A look of determination appeared in her eyes "Maybe we can find out if the bit beasts Know"

The other girl produced a look that matched her partner "Yeah let's do it".

The two girls let out a battle cry and began to run towards the ruins. As they approached the main chamber, a large stairway came into view. And at the end of a very long hall was a large statue, depicting a large dragon like creature with a lion's head. Both of the girls shudder then taking hold of each other's hand they descended down the long windowless rock hall.

Sakura was the first of the four to join Mr Granger at the bottom of the stairs. She stared adoringly at the rows of Cherry Blossoms that lined the stair way. Madison placed her hand on top of Sakura and smiled. The two of them starting giggling and ran up the stairs ahead of the other. Meilin followed. Li watched them run up the long stairway, slowly getting slower as the long run drained them of their energy. Suddenly a large surged of magic was felt.

The girls inside were having little luck with the statue. The red head peered over the blond's shoulder as she gripped her blade. The blond sighed

"No luck" she sulked "Dark wolf says the link between our world and others has been blocked, like something wants our world to be stranded"

"And that's not good right?" The red head replied "It means something bad is here?" she suddenly noticed something on the blonde's shoulder. "Oh a flower petal" she reached for it then recoiled, as it floated to the floor

"What's wrong?" The blond turned and saw her friend grasping her finger, a stream of blood was running down her skin

"That flower petal!" she gasped tears in her eyes "It's edge was razor sharp"

More began to fall. They both looked up to see where they were coming from.

Sakura and Madison had just arrived at the top of the stairway when they heard an echoing scream. Sakura called upon her staff then heading in the direction of the sound. She was soon followed, when they came to the large hall it was filled with flower petals, two girls were huddled together in an alcove just above the level of the petals, they appeared to be covered in cuts.

"Samantha! Lily!" Mr Granger appeared behind Sakura

"You Know them?" She turned

"The Blond one is Samantha my daughter, and the other, Lily is a close friend of the family" Mr Granger took a step towards the stairway. Madison pressed the on button and zoomed in on the faces of the girls across from them, it suddenly occurred to her why Mr Granger smiled all the time. Sakura went to jump into the petals.

"NO! Stop!" Samantha cried, her arm outstretched.

"The petals are razor sharp" Lily continued. Sakura flinched, the magic was similar to that of the flower card, but the flower card was gentle. Li poked at the petals with his sword, he didn't no what they could do.

"Oh Sammy you ruined my fun" the voice came from above them. Looking up they saw a boy with Orange hair, wearing a long white coat, his eyes glowed green. Behind him was a large dark beast with red eyes "Oh well I'm still having fun"

"Brooklyn?" Mr Granger was shocked "What are you doing, this doesn't make any sence"

Suddenly Kero appeared from within Madison's hair. "Sakura! The boy's beast, it's changing his power!"

"Is that why the petals are razor sharp?" Sakura turned to face him. Brooklyn peered down at the girl and snarled

"So you're the one!" His eyes became slits "You're the one trying to seal us!"

Sakura and Li prepared themselves expecting a fight when he began laughing.

"Ok little girl" he sniggered "If you can get up here, you can seal me"

They began to survey the area looking for a way, but with no indentations in the wall apart from the two alcoves where Sam and Lily were trapped. It seemed hopeless. Suddenly Sakura felt something tugged at her dress, she look down and saw Hope.

"Master, you left me" Her sweet voice carved away as the tension. Sakura suddenly felt bad, when she realised they had rushed off leaving Hope snoozing in a corner, then wondered how she knew where they were.

"Hold" Hope thrust her pillow into Sakura's hand. The pillow's wings grew and screaming (alot) Sakura was lifted into the air and up to were Brooklyn was waiting. He applauded.

"Very well girl, you may seal me!" he stared straight into her soul, she froze "But know this, I am just a small fry compare to others, especially when they find their beasts, you cannot win"

Sakura spun her wand round and pointed in the boy's direction. Her magic dispelled the darkness that controlled him and return the power to its card state. The petals vanished.

Mr Granger wasted no time in helping Lily and Sam from the alcove.

"What are you doing here?" He became more stern

"Well... you see...eh" Lily started

"We thought we could ask the bit beast world for help" Sam's eyes cast onto the statue

"What?!" her father bellowed "But I told you too not to run off, with all the disappearances, anything can happen!"

"SO!" Sam yelled back at her father "I have to try, I have to..." her eyes began to well with tears as she pushed past them all and ran off.

They all turned, worried.

"Leave her" Mr Granger glanced in the direction she fled "she best left alone when she gets like this"

"Excuse me" a voice rang out. Sakura noticed the card in her hand was glowing, Brooklyn appeared before them "I want to apologise for what I did, I don't know what came over me..." he was sorrowful as he hung his head.

"It's ok" Li replied "It appears there was another force at work here"

Brooklyn nodded, "Something has blocked off this world, darkness is tainting everything, those flowers, I wanted, I wanted to make the ruins pretty, but darkness in my heart made me use those flower to hurt people" He smiled "I don't know how my power can help but if you need me, I'm here"

A thunder storm was rolling in, Samantha was still running, the tears continuously flowing. Suddenly a clash of thunder froze her. She shudder wide eyed; she was afraid of thunder. However there was no rain. Someone caught her attention, perched on a nearby rooftop. She cowered away from the silhouette. The person turned towards her as the lightning flash revealing a boy with cat ling features, his hair was black, with bangs around his face and a long ponytail. The figure stood and dived towards the frozen blond, knocking her on one side, she span and fell, hitting the cold gorund face first. She lifted herself, the thunder had passed, but rain replaced it. She sat and faced into the rain, allowing it to mix with her tears. Then with all her emotions welling up inside of her...

...She screamed.


End file.
